Aphrodite's Servant
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: In which Pythagoras is impressed, Jason is flattered, and Hercules saw and heard more than he wanted to already.


Jason woke up with a grin on his face. It took a harpy, two wolves, a sprained ankle, a blow to the head and five and a half hours trapped in a cave, but he and Pythagoras had finally confessed their feelings. To say they rushed into the room as soon as they got home would be an exaggeration. Jason was sure they first suggested to Hercules that he should spend the night in the tavern. Well, pretty sure. Anyway, he was sure that Hercules had gone before he grabbed Pythagoras and carried him to bed as if he were lighter than a feather. Or at least he hoped that that was what had happened. It was hard to concentrate on anything when all he could think of was consummating what they just didn't finish in the cave because the rarefied and scarce air wouldn't allow this type of activity. But once he woke up completely, Jason noticed that something was wrong. Pythagoras wasn't squeezed on the bed beside him, then he decided to get up to look for him.

He hadn't even properly got out of bed when he realized that Pythagoras was talking in the main room. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but the excitement was remarkable. "And his knowledge of anatomy is unbelievable. Half of what he was doing I've never saw in paintings or books! And did you know there's a point between the testicles and..."

"For the love of the gods! You 're talking about that since the sun went up! I've never annoy you this much after having a date." Interrupts Hercules, a little more loudly.

"What are you talking about? You narrate all of your encounters in great detail! How do you think I know that the third daughter of oil salesman has a little flower-shaped mark in her groin? As I was saying, there's only one explanation for this: Jason is the reincarnation of Aphrodite on earth." Pythagoras said as if it were an absolute truth.

The statement made Jason blush. Surely he couldn't have done anything that spectacular. It was one of the best nights of his life, but he was sure they could do better if his muscles weren't so tired because of the adventure they had only hours before.

"You're exaggerating . Ugh, virgins are all alike. I swear the daughter of the ceramic salesman..."

"But think about it: he has far greater strength and agility than a normal human. And he isn't affected by any kind of curse. What other explanation can there be?"

Jason decided that this was already going too far and left the bedroom. "Good morning." He said sitting next to Pythagoras and involving his waist with one arm.

Pythagoras almost jumped. "I wasn't talking about you!" He said turning to Jason, shaking his hands in front of body defensively.

Jason laughed. "I heard you talking, or at least part of the conversation, since I didn't wake up all that soon."

"So tell this fool that you are not the reincarnation of Aphrodite." Hercules complained outraged.

"Of course not, those were only a few things I picked up at uni."

The other two looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's where you are from? I've never heard of this city." Pythagoras commented.

"Do they worship Aphrodite there?" Hercules asked.

Jason thought about correcting them, but as they never asked about his past and deserved some answers, there could be no harm in letting them believe in something that was close to the truth. "I only lived there for a few years, a while before coming here. But many people there worshiped Aphrodite and Dionysus."

"Then it's settled, Pythagoras. He is only Aphrodite's servant."

Pythagoras blushed from head to toe, and decided that being quiet would probably be the best course of action. Either that or bury himself in a hole in the ground. What were his chances of surviving if he jumped off the balcony?

Jason in turn began to deposit small kisses to the side of Pythagoras' neck, worsening the mathematician's situation. "I'm flattered that you consider me so good."

Thus, Hercules rose from the table. "That's enough, I'll go to the tavern before you make Pythagoras faint. Don't expect me before sunset!"

As he walked through the door, Jason turned to Pythagoras with a roguish smile. "Well, that gives us plenty of time."

The last rational thought that Pythagoras had that day was "_Jason will be the death of me_".


End file.
